What kind of chocolate is it?
by golden promise
Summary: a short one shot for Valentine's day. Natsu and Lucy with a bit of Gajeel and Levy. i hope you enjoy please R&R C:


**Hey everyone, I wrote this for Valentine's Day. Its short and sweet ;P it has a bit of Gajeel and Levy but mostly focuses on Natsu and Lucy, well sort of xD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, credit goes to Hiro Mashima**

Lucy let out a frustrated sigh as she once again glanced at the recipe for her white chocolate. She looked at the clock next and tried to stifle a yawn. It was late but she wanted to get the chocolates finished before tomorrow. She quickly finished following each instruction, making sure everything was done right as directed. Finally at some time in the wee hours of the morning Lucy finished her chocolate and went to bed. Before she fell asleep she felt her lips curve up into a smile.

The next day Lucy headed to the guild quickly, a bag carrying the chocolate she made the night before. As she entered through the guild doors Lucy smiled at all the decorations. Pink and red banners decorated the walls and hung from the ceiling. Red cut out hearts were scattered around the room and hanging from the bar. Everyone was walking around with mugs of beer or another kind of drink, each talking with someone else. Girls went around handing out chocolate. Lucy noticed that each chocolate was different for one certain person. She felt a blush rise on her cheeks as she knew she had done the same thing. She glanced toward the bar again and noticed her short blue haired friend walk up to the gruff iron dragon slayer. She looked completely comfortable approaching him, her steps moving deliberately toward him. Lucy continued to watch as she saw a nervous smile cross her friends face. After a few minutes of Levy's speech she pushed her hands out in front of her, a medium sized heart shaped box in her hands. She saw a frown cross Gajeel's face which was there until he opened the box. Lucy caught a gleam come from the box and new her friend had gotten an iron heart made just for him, that or she used her script magic to make it which seemed more reasonable. She watched as Gajeel popped the iron heart into his mouth before picking Levy up and throwing her over his shoulder. Levy began kicking but Lucy saw her laughter as she smacked her hands against his back. She also noticed the wide grin across Gajeel's face as he chewed on the iron.

Smiling Lucy turned back to the other people in the room and began handing out her chocolate. Everyone thanked her as she handed them each a small heart shaped piece of white chocolate. After she had taken Levy and Gajeel a piece of chocolate she looked around the room for a certain salmon haired fire mage. Spotting him over with Happy by the front door she began in his direction. She let out a slow breath and felt a smile widen over her mouth.

"Hey Natsu, Happy" she called out as she neared them. Happy flew over and met her half way.

"Did you make me any chocolate Lucy?" he asked her innocently. Lucy sent him a small glare before grinning.

"Of course Happy and hello to you too" she said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of white chocolate in the shape of a small fish.

"Here you go" she said as she handed it to him.

"Thank you Lucy" he replied as he flew off to go and eat his chocolate.

"You're welcome" she called after him. She then turned her attention to Natsu. He had a large smile on his face as he settled his hands behind his head.

"Hey Luce" he greeted her, smile still in place. Lucy answered his smile with one of her own before rummaging in her bag for the chocolate she knew was there. Natsu gave her a curious look as he tried to lean in to look into the bag. As she pulled out the chocolate that was placed in a box he moved back.

"Here" she said, a blush rising up her cheeks again. "I couldn't figure out a way to light it on fire without it melting so I went for the next best thing" she told him as he took the box from her. As he opened it Lucy felt herself fidget nervously, hopping he liked it. If possible his smile got even wider when he saw the chocolate. It was white chocolate but was mixed with red food colouring to add the colour. It was also in the shape of a small dragon. Lucy felt herself relax as she saw his expression and she smiled at him. He glanced up at her and set the chocolate in his mouth to take a bite. He then moved up beside her a pulled her into a side hug.

"Thanks Lucy" he said through the chocolate in his mouth.

"You're welcome Natsu" she replied as she hugged him back. She heard someone whistle behind them and she and Natsu turned to glance back at who it was. It seemed everyone had paired up and Gray was the one who had whistled. Natsu and Lucy let out a laugh before Lucy planted a kiss on his cheek. As she looked into Natsu's eyes she saw something spark in them before he brought his mouth down to hers. He kissed her and Lucy could taste the chocolate that he had just previously eaten. She could hear everyone in the background laughing and cheering as well. Lucy pulled back from the kiss and smiled her cheeks enflamed as she looked at him.

"Happy valentine's day"

**There you go everyone C: I'm a day early for me anyway but Happy Valentines day!**


End file.
